Erkenntnis
by Hibiki1
Summary: Manche Freunde erkennt man erst später.


Erkenntnis - Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Dies ist eine Fanfic von Hibiki. Was schreib ich das überhaupt noch, wem die Rechte an den Charas gehören? Jeder weiß schließlich, dass alle Rechte Rumiko Takahashi vorbehalten sind.  
  
". . ." ( Jemand spricht (. . .) ( Meine blöden Kommentare  
  
Der verlorene Junge stand über dem Hügel am Stadtrand von Nerima und blickte über die Dächer hinweg.  
  
Die Dächer hatten den hellen Glanz von Schnee angenommen, der das Sonnenlicht reflektierte und alles erleuchtete. Er war wieder hier, hier in Nerima. Sein Name ist Ryouga Hibiki. Doch traute er nicht, sich nach unten zu begeben, auf die Stadt zu. Zu vieles erinnerte ihn an früher.  
  
Früher. Das war noch damals gewesen, als er noch gerne hierher gekommen war. Nun stand er wieder her, von Gefühlen und Instinkten hergeleitet, vollkommen ohne seinen Willen, so wie es oft schon gekommen war.  
  
Früher. Das war auch dann gewesen, als er noch dachte, Akane würde ihn lieben, wenn er nicht P-Chan war. Aber dem war nicht so. Das hatte er bei seinem letzten Besuch erfahren. Und Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Sie Ranma liebte. Na ja, wenn er es sich überlegte, war das 'Früher' gestern gewesen.  
  
--------Flashback---------  
  
Die Straße war nicht voll besucht, so blieb für Ryouga genug Weg frei. Doch trotz allem entdeckte Ryouga Akane erst kurz bevor sie vor ihm stand.  
  
"Hi, Ryouga", sagte sie freundlich zu ihm, in der Art und mit dem Lächeln, dass sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.  
  
"Ooh, A-Akane? . . . Ähm, was machst du denn in Brasilien?" fragte er verwundert.  
  
"Äh, Ryouga, du bist hier in Nerima."  
  
Er konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder hatte er sich verlaufen, und so steckte er grummelnd die Karte von Brasilien wieder in den Rucksack zurück. "Kö-Könntest du mir b-bitte den Weg zeigen, wo es nach Kyoto geht, hehe?" Er rieb sich nervös den Hinterkopf und versuchte nicht allzu bescheuert auszusehen (ihr wisst ja eigentlich, dass er das nie schafft).  
  
"Hey, du kannst ja mitkommen, wenn du magst. Wir haben eine Weihnachtsfeier vorbereitet und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kämst."  
  
Sie mag mich, dachte Ryouga sich nur, während er neben Akane herlief. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, schließlich würde sie mich nicht zu so etwas einladen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie mich nicht mag.  
  
"Natürlich komme ich, Akane. Ist doch Ehrensache", beteuerte er überschwenglich.  
  
"Das ist schön, Ryouga. Die anderen haben auch zugesagt, dass Sie kommen. Das wird bestimmt eine schöne Feier", sagte sie zuversichtlich, doch bemerkte sie nicht den sich versteinernden Gesichtsausdruck Ryougas.  
  
So ist das also, dachte er sich bestürzt. Akane hat auch die anderen dazu eingeladen zu kommen. Dann fragte er zögernd: "Wird Ranma etwa auch da sein?"  
  
Akane sah ihn an und antwortete, bei dem Gedanken an Ranma, verzückt: "Natürlich. Wir haben beschlossen unsere Heirat bekanntzugeben. Das wird bestimmt eine schöne Feier werden", sie dachte nach und auf ihrer Stirn entstand ein Grübchen. "Na ja, für mich und Ranma vielleicht und ein paar andere. Einige werden wahrscheinlich recht enttäuscht sein, aber das stört mich nicht weiter."  
  
Wenn Ryougas Gesichtsausdruck schon durch die vorherige Aussage versteinert war, so bestand jetzt wohl kaum noch Hoffnung, denn die Beichte Akanas hatte direkt wie ein Pfeil in sein Herz getroffen und es in tausend Stücke zerspringen lassen.  
  
"D-du l-liebst ihn also?" fragte er schüchtern nach und vielleicht hätte er das nicht tun sollen, aber er hatte es gesagt und er konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen.  
  
"Ja", hatte Akane nur gesagt, kurz bevor er sich verabschiedet hatte und meinte, er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen.  
  
--------Flashback Ende----------  
  
So saß er nun auf dem Hügel kurz vor der Stadt und wusste nicht wohin. Schließlich stand er auf und ging auf Nerima zu, die ersten Häuser vor ihm außer acht lassend. Er senkte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schritte auf einen leichten Trott und zog so durch das vorweihnachtlich mit Schnee geschmückte Nerima, die Schaufenster mit Süßigkeiten und Spielzeug gefüllt. Es gab noch einige wenige Lieferwagen die auf der Straße standen, doch saß keiner der Fahrer darin, sondern lieber in umliegenden Kneipen und Läden um sich von den Temperaturen draußen zu erholen. Er hatte beschlossen, seinem Leben in diesem Ort ein Leben zu setzen, an dem Ort den er mochte, an dem Ort in dem er sich wohl gefühlt hatte. Doch nun gab es nichts, was ihn noch halten sollte. Und er hatte Nerima auserwählt, weil er nicht wollte, dass sein lebloser Körper erst mehrere Wochen später in irgendeinem fremden Körper gefunden wurde, den niemand mehr identifizieren konnte. Hier würde man ihn schnell finden und es gäbe keine Probleme mehr. Ja, so war es gut. Er wollte wenigstens noch, dass die anderen von seinem Schicksal erfuhren und es würde eine letzte Lektion an Ranma sein. Er würde wissen, was sie bedeutete und sich nicht dagegen wehren können. So würde er schließlich doch noch gewinnen. Die Brücke auf der er stand, war ihm wie ein Omen erschienen, als er sie gesehen hatte. Das wäre ein guter Ort um sich umzubringen, dachte er, als er in die Tiefe sah. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich zu ertränken, doch sah er, dass das Wasser bereits gefroren war. Die Höhe der Brücke würde aber jedenfalls ausreichen, dass er sich beim Aufprall das Genick brechen würde. Irgend jemand würde ihn schon finden, dachte er. So musste sein Körper nicht mehrere Tage oder gar Wochen auf dem Eis zu bringen. Er hatte sich auf das Geländer der Brücke gestellt. Langsam breitete er die Arme aus. Während er das tat, dachte er nochmal an das alles zurück, was passiert war, seit er Ranma nach Jusenkyo gefolgt war.  
  
---------Flashback---------  
  
Wie er in Jusenkyo über den anrauschenden Panda springt und schließlich von Ranma in die Heituenniichuan (Quelle des ertrunkenen schwarzen Ferkels) gestoßen worden war.  
  
Die ständige Jagd nach ihm, die ihn an die verschiedensten Orte gebracht hatte.  
  
Die verrückten Trainingsmethoden, die er durchgemacht hatte, weil er besser als Ranma werden wollte (Speziell Colognes Bakusai-Tenketsu- Training).  
  
Doch gelegentlich hatte es auch Lichtblicke gegeben. Zum Beispiel Akane und Akari. Aber als er an Akane dachte, wurde er wieder depressiv und erkannte nicht, dass er noch Akari hatte. So lange hatte er sich um Akane bemüht, doch hatte Sie sich schließlich für Ranma entschieden. Und diese Erkenntnis tat weh.  
  
---------Flashback Ende---------  
  
Er stand immer noch auf der Brücke und starrte nach unten.  
  
Was hat er vor, dachte sich Ranma als er auf Ryouga zugegangen war und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ryouga wollte springen und sich umbringen. Und er ahnte, an was es liegen könnte. Akane hatte Ranma von ihrem Gespräch mit Ryouga berichtet. Daraufhin hatte Ranma seiner Verlobten reinen Wein eingeschenkt und als er geendet hatte, war sie bestürzt gewesen, ja beinahe hysterisch. Seitdem befand er sich auf der Suche nach seinem alten Rivalen.  
  
Jetzt stand er hier bei Ryouga und fing plötzlich an, in Gedanken eine Art Memoir zu schreiben.  
  
Ryouga, mein Rivale. Du warst immer für mich da, auch wenn du es nie eingestehen würdest. Immer warst du es gewesen, der mir geholfen hat, durch den ich besser geworden bin. Du bist immer da gewesen, wenn mir kein anderer helfen konnte. Wie damals bei dem Zwischenfall mit der Moxabolierungstechnik. Da hast du mir geholfen und noch unzählige weitere Male. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte. Bitte tue das nicht, . . . mein Freund.  
  
Dann sagte er zu Ryouga in leisem Tonfall, doch laut genug, dass sein Freund ihn hören musste.  
  
"Tu es nicht, mein Freund. Wenn schon nicht wegen mir, dann wegen Akari. Du bedeutest ihr etwas und ich brauche dich auch."  
  
Ryouga hörte die leisen Worte und drehte sich ruckartig herum. Zu schnell, denn er verlor das Gleichgewicht auf dem schmalen Geländer und stürzte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen erschrocken aussehenden Ranma und es war das letzte, was er sah, bevor er mit dem Kopf gegen einen der Betonpfeiler krachte und er bewusstlos wurde.  
  
Doch kurz bevor er bewusstlos wurde hatte er Ranmas letzte Worte wiederholt: "Mein Freund." Danach spürte er nichts mehr.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Als er erwachte, zogen vor seinen Augen rote Lichtflimmer ihre Bahnen und verschwanden nur langsam.  
  
Schließlich waren Sie verschwunden und so ließ er den Blick durch das Zimmer streifen, in dem er sich befand.  
  
In der einen Ecke, links von dem Raumausgang entdeckte er einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der mit seinen roten, blauen und silbernen Kugeln und Lichtern festlich glänzte. Als er sich so umsah, erinnerte ihn die Wohnung an die der Tendos. Aus einem anderen Raum drang Akanes und Akaris Stimme zu ihm vor.  
  
"Es geht ihm noch nicht gut, du kannst noch nicht zu ihm. Dr. Ono ist bereits unterwegs und wird sich um ihn kümmern." Es war Akanes Stimme, das hörte er eindeutig.  
  
"Aber . . . ich liebe ihn doch", schluchzte die andere. Das war Akari und als ihm klar wurde, was er ihr angetan hätte, wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken, so schlecht fühlte er sich jetzt. Doch hatte er das Bedürfnis, sie in die Arme zu schließen und sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Ryouga richtete sich auf und urplötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein starker Schmerz in seinem Kopf. "Oww", war das einzige was er sagte. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine verzweifelte Akari stand vor ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Freude und rannte auf ihn zu. Bei ihm angekommen, setzte sie zu einer Umarmung an, die selbst Mousse hätte neidisch machen können (Amazonen-Umarmung: Jeder der das kennt, nimmt sie ernst). Dann schluchzte sie nur und klammerte sich an ihm fest.  
  
Unterbrochen wurde Akari von dem Klopfen an der Tür und einer Stimme, die sich mit dem Namen "Dr. Ono" meldete. Als die Tür von Soun Tendo geöffnet wurde, fragte der Arzt nur, wo sein Patient war. Soun führte ihn daraufhin ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie überrascht auf einen wachen Ryouga und eine aufgelöste Akari sahen.  
  
Nach kurzer Untersuchung von Ryougas Kopf durch Dr. Ono, erklärte dieser: "Alles in Ordnung. Das wird schon wieder werden. Die Kopfschmerzen werden aber noch einige Zeit bleiben." Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Akari sagte Tofu zu Ryouga, er solle sich etwas um sie kümmern. Ryouga nickte ihm nur zu und wusste, dass er jetzt frei war. Es gab nichts mehr, dass ihn von Akari fernhalten konnte und er würde sich jetzt richtig um sie kümmern können.  
  
Wenig später war die Weihnachtsfeier in vollem Gange, alle waren glücklich. Einschließlich Ryouga. Er dachte daran, was auf der Brücke passiert war, und dankte Ranma, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Dabei hatte er es ihm so oft zur Hölle machen wollen, doch Ranma hatte ihn gerettet. Nun war er hier, unter Bekannten und Freunden, doch speziell dachte er an seinen Rivalen, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Danke, mein Freund.  
  
-------------- So, meine zweite Fanfiction ist fertiggestellt. Zwar nicht so gut, wie meine erste, doch ich glaube es hätte schlimmer sein können. Eigentlich hätte sie eine Darkfic werden sollen, doch irgendwie brachte ich es nicht über mich, Ryouga sterben zu lassen. In diesem Falle, hätte die letzte Szene an Ryougas Grab stattfinden müssen. Da er aber mein Lieblings-Chara ist, habe ich es mit einem Happy-End ausklingen lassen.  
  
Kommentare und Meinungen über die Fanfiction an Joachim.Katz@t-online.de 


End file.
